hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan
Introduction Ryan is the Main Protagonist of the Fanon HunterXHunter,He is a Hunter who gave the 299th exam,He lives in Yorknew City. Appearance Ryan is a 18 yeared man,He rather wears a Armour all the Time,Sometimes he wears a White Shirt and a Black Coat and Black Trousers,He is also seen in his White Armour,Most famously known for his second Origin,Ryan seems evil and with a darkened personality also he is A Pretty Handsome Man,He has Red eyes and Golden Hair. Personality Nexus is surprisingly outgoing for the life he's lived, often times getting in trouble due to his overzealous nature. Always the first to shout and get in peoples way, he enjoys being the life of the group- a truly excitable person. Fighting is one of the things he tries to become involved with, as he views it as the only way to get stronger. One can not know victory until he truly knows defeat- and, as he doesn't look at strength before challenging someone, defeat has been known to come quite often. However, like many young adults, Nexus does have his serious side. When the situation becomes intense, when he's put into a life threatening ordeal, his personality does a 180. Calm, collective, trying to figure out the task at hand- He's a different person. Often times at this point he seems older, as his features furrow in concentration, giving the appearance of a man in his twenties. While he is still in his good moods,Nexus often times over-does his emotions, showing the extremes of excitement, happiness and despair. The reasoning behind these are few and far between- Some could argue it's because, after he'd come close to entering the darkness, this was his way of ensuring these emotions are real. Or it could just be because he is weird. Who knows? Since his adventure have truly began in The Hunter World, he has changed. Some would say for the better, but most would disagree. Nexus's personality has darkened some, to the point where he'd be considered many as Chaotic Good, or a Evill. A man who is bright and smiley, though doesn't talk as much as many would prefer him to. His voice is light, though deliberate and powerful. How many would imagine angels to speak. He seems, and truly is, a nice guy. However, for what he views as necessary or "Good", he is willing to kill. Everyone has their own Sin's, but no one is willing to repent for them. He is slowly realizing that there needs to be a force who goes around and offers judgement. An angel, bathed in blood. Nexus is also has a problem with rage. He will not show any signs of getting angry, or sad. He will just slowly become more serious, determined to do his goal. If the problems keep compiling, though, he will be consumed by his anger temporarily. Many say he becomes the embodiment of "Calamity". Also As known by many of his friends and rivals alike,Nexus is both a rather calm,and carefree person. He gives off a rather mellow disposition, not getting truly mad very often, unless his mom is involved. Relaxing is something he enjoys, usually just kicking back at times for hours. The young man is not lazy as much as he is a rather lax person, but still has his mindset straight.Nexus holds a love for fighting people of great power; yet he never likes fighting those who lack in abilities, saying "it's troublesome and unfair".This is a preference he shares with his father. When in combat, he keeps himself level-headed and calm, believing one has lost the battle if he cannot keep his composure; and he believes in ending battles quickly. According to his father,it's obvious whenever Nexus is excited, given his usually calm disposition. Background Born in a wealthy a family,Ryan was pampered as a Prince,ye given harsh restrictions on anything he can do and cannot do,His Father used have Flashcards with Him at the age of 5 Despite saying it is not rated for him Category:Characters